Advances in wireless communication technology have yielded a variety of wireless devices that are available at decreasing cost and increasing capability. One characteristic of wireless devices, such as universal serial bus (USB) data-cards, wireless routers, tablets, electronic readers, or cell phones, including smart phones, is that they may use radio frequency (RF) communication signals, which may include electromagnetic waves in the frequency range of about three kilohertz (kHz) to about 300 Gigahertz (GHz), to communicate with other wireless devices. However, RF signals may be harmful to humans at sufficient exposures. Consequently, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has regulated the RF energy output of various wireless devices to limit the general public's exposure to RF energy. Some of the FCC's regulations and/or compliance standards may be outlined in Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE)/American National Standards Institute (ANSI) publication C95.1-2005 entitled “IEEE Standard for Safety Levels with Respect to Human Exposure to Radio Frequency Electromagnetic Fields, 3 khz to 300 GHz” and IEEE C95.3-2002 entitled “IEEE Recommended Practice for Measurements and Computations of Radio Frequency Electromagnetic Fields with Respect to Human Exposure to Such Fields, 100 kHz-300 GHz,” both of which are incorporated by reference herein as if reproduced in their entirety. Specifically, the various regulations specify maximum Specific Absorption Rates (SAR) for RF devices based on a variety of factors, where SAR may be considered as the rate of RF energy absorption per unit mass at a point in an absorbing body. Compliance with these regulations may be mandatory in order to introduce a wireless device into the marketplace. Thus, it is desirable to meet the various SAR requirements and to otherwise reduce SAR where possible in order to ensure user safety. It is also desirable to use systems and methods for meeting SAR requirements that simplify development and reduce cost and development time.